


Mercy BY Razzberry (Chinese Translation)

by lzqsk



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Death, Enthusiastic Consent, M/M, Suicide
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-07-19
Updated: 2009-07-19
Packaged: 2018-02-03 20:39:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1756529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lzqsk/pseuds/lzqsk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Remus罹患绝症，只能日复一日被剧痛折磨，最终他再也无法忍受，于是转向Snape寻求最后的解脱</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mercy BY Razzberry (Chinese Translation)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Mercy](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/54173) by Razzberry. 



 

**明月夜**

 

 

Title: Mercy

Author: Razzberry (also dazzleberry)

Translator：水藍色的魚 @ 披着灯籠的人皮

Fandom: HarryPotter

Pairing: Snape/Lupin

Rating: NC-17

Warnings: angst, character death, euthanasia, suicide

**Disclaimer** : Characters aren't mine. If they were, I might not be so horrible to them.

**Challenge** :

253) Remus suffers from chronic, unrelenting pain, which cannot be controlled by any known potion or therapy. Finally unable to bear his pain in silence any longer, he goes to Snape seeking the ultimate end to his suffering.

 

**A/N** :

Many varieties of thanks to awesome beta, islandsmoke for a heck of a lot more patience than I would have had with these stupid date stamps. She deserves massive rounds of applause for correcting all of them—not once, not twice, but **three** times.

 

 

原文地址：

<http://www.masterandthewolf.com/masterandthewolf/stories/mercy.html>

 

 

授权：

 

 

**Subject:**

Re: translation request  


 

I didn't notice your email in my inbox, but I had like a thousand junk emails so it's possible I missed it. Sure, I'd be flattered to be translated!

 

dazz

 

 

 

**警告：**

焦虑，角色死亡，安乐死，自杀

 

**摘要：**

Remus罹患绝症，只能日复一日被剧痛折磨，最终他再也无法忍受，于是转向Snape寻求最后的解脱

 

**某鱼注：**

久闻大名，果然……悲文慎入！

感谢亲爱的樱洁纱罗姑娘指点倒装句：）我就是个语法废柴囧

以及偷偷感谢父上指点某固定用语|||||

 

**坚决不接受CP** **、角色攻击，理论上不接受人身攻击**

 

 

===Mercy 明月夜===

 

 

**2004** **年11** **月**

 

_最终之战七年后_

 

 

“看那月亮。”Remus喃喃道。

 

“多漂亮啊。”Severus低语，紧了紧环抱Remus的手臂，让男人窝进自己怀里。那华丽莹润的圆盘带着没有温度的南瓜橙色半悬在东方地平线上，最后几缕金光慢慢西沉消逝，暖阳就此冻结在秋夜霜寒露重的阴影中。

 

Remus安稳地倚着Severus的颈窝，Severus则轻轻拨开爱人额前混杂着银亮的发丝。当初那一头柔软棕发这几年已斑白过半，岁月在眼角唇边也刻下了深深的印痕。尽管只有一次，Remus的表情却是那么放松，卸去了持续忍受痛苦折磨的紧绷，宁静安详。那痛依旧噬骨，长久以来未曾改变，但此刻似乎不那么猛烈了。或许外面的寒气让他感觉麻木，也可能他的心终于找到了平和。

 

Severus让脸颊贴近Remus，男人抬头看他。“你早习惯了无数金色圆月，是不是？这给你的印象肯定不如给我的那么深。”

 

艰难将目光从Remus身上扯开，Severus瞥了一眼渐渐升高的月轮。那 _曾经（_ _was_ _）_ 很美，而且他怀疑自己是否赞赏过猎月（Hunters Moon）的热情。Severus有与Remus截然不同的原因，当然，但无论如何月亮也从没吸引过他。

 

“真壮观。”Severus回答，“真的。”

 

Remus闭上眼睛顿了一小会儿，直到他再度睁开，Severus才意识到自己方才简直是屏住了呼吸。“我希望还能有更多这样的满月，”Remus重新仰望苍穹，“宁愿以全部作代价，留住所有这些夜晚，像这样静静渡过。”

 

Severus抬起Remus的手亲吻他的指尖。“那我们就让今夜好好补偿三十年来的满月吧。”脸上融化出一抹勉强的微笑。

 

Remus的表情却自然得多，“我爱你，”他轻声呢喃，“到如今，这辈子我已无怨无悔。”

 

 

~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~

 

**2004** **年9** **月**

 

 

胳膊上搭着毛巾，一手提着装满瓶瓶罐罐的篮子，另一手端着托盘，他用脚轻轻推开卧室的门，悄悄闪身入内。即使下午的阳光在窗外刺人眼目，房间里却依旧阴沉寂静。他将篮子在扶手椅中放好，端起茶杯走到床边，小心翼翼搁到床头桌上。手腕轻轻一抖，默念无声咒语，他点亮蜡烛，火光温和播撒柔柔暖意，金色驱散幽暗，使整个屋子焕然一新。

 

被褥间人形的影子动了动，Severus习惯性坐到床沿。“你不觉得已经睡得够久了么？”柔声问道，他轻轻抚过Remus的脸颊。

 

Remus眨眨眼看着他，小小打个哈欠，“什么时候了？”

 

“将近五点。你睡了三个多小时。”不等Remus回答，Severus栖身向前，抱起爱人，拿过几个枕头垫在他背后。“我泡了茶。”

 

闭上眼睛，咬紧牙关，下巴呈现出僵硬的线条，Remus强忍移动带来的剧痛，几乎察觉不到地点点头。

 

Severus伸手端起茶杯，转回来，靠上床头板坐在Remus身边，一只手环住他的肩。“拿得住么？”小心试探，见Remus没有立刻表示，便捧起那苍白枯瘦的手。“这次我加了点新东西。”Severus将茶杯放进爱人掌中，再用自己的手包裹Remus的。“而且我还调制了一种新药膏，想试试看能不能对你的腿脚有帮助。完全不同的理念——或许如果我们能增加血液循环，就能有好的效果。”

 

Remus睁开眼睛，虚弱地笑笑。“大概吧。”当然同意。

 

扶着茶杯凑到Remus唇边，Severus鼓励他喝一小口。在过去的两年间，这已成为他们之间典型的相处模式——Remus无时不刻被剧痛折磨，Severus则固执地想要找到缓解之法，他每天花费大量时间用于查阅资料，和医疗师以及魔药学家（Healers and Potioneers）讨论，希望某些人，或者在什么地方，能有他迫切渴望的答案。然而目前为止，他还一无所获。

 

“睡得好么？”Severus修长的十指依坚定包裹着Remus的手。

 

Remus点头，“我想还不错。”

 

“那就好。”男人松口气，“你觉得安眠药水（Sleeping Draught）很有帮助？”

 

“嗯。”

 

“那么我们今天晚上就再试试看。”Severus做出结论，再次将杯子举到Remus唇边。喝茶是极为缓慢的过程，也是他们有限的日常活动中，Severus少有能确定不会加剧疼痛的动作。这永远都是他一天中最珍爱的时光——偶尔将Remus搂在怀里，就像今天这样，用自己的手托着Remus的，间或陪他一起喝喝茶，聊聊天。但这份闲适太短暂，每次都稍纵即逝，Severus将茶杯放回托盘，端到房间另一头，提过篮子。

 

“那么试试药膏吧？”不等Remus回答，他拉开毛毯，坐到床尾，在膝头摊平毛巾。Severus打开一罐淡蓝色的油膏搁在旁边，轻轻抬起Remus一只脚。“要是弄疼你了就告诉我。”他温言道，Remus点点头。

 

第一下药膏的接触让病人嘶声抽气，Severus立刻停下，手悬在Remus的脚背上方。“很疼么？”

 

“很凉。”Remus回答。

 

“抱歉，我会加上保暖咒（Warming Charm）。”Severus伸手执起魔杖，叨念了几句咒文。他能感觉到随着涂抹，油膏慢慢释放出柔和的热量。“好些了么？”

 

“嗯。”

 

无需多言，Severus开始一丝不苟地按摩，手指拿捏最轻的力度，以掌跟按压Remus的脚。他逐步加力，一点一点将更多水银蓝色药膏揉进Remus苍白的皮肤。一个脚趾接着一个脚趾，拇指与食指精确配合，轻轻晃动，小心弯曲。

 

“我弄疼你了？”听Remus猛吸一口气，他停下来关切地问。

 

“一点儿而已。”Remus低语。

 

Severus抬手，“那我就再轻些。”复又回到缓慢细致谨慎的节奏，拇指打着圈按摩Remus的脚背。

 

再次陷入沉默，男人只是小心控制着施加于Remus肌肉上的压力。过去的两年时光见证了Remus全身肌肤毁灭性的恶化，还有日益稀薄的血液循环，对普通人来讲随便一下刮蹭，就足以给Remus带来撕裂的创伤；对别人表示安慰的触碰则会毫不留情在Remus身上烙下淤痕。第一次Severus造成青肿是因为拥抱爱人，那几乎生生撕碎了他的心。这世上他最不愿意做的就是伤害Remus，让他承受比已然加诸于身更沉重的痛苦。

 

相较于极度贫血和脆弱肌肤，真正的噩梦当属他体内软骨组织的衰竭。从膝盖开始，蔓延到足踝脚掌，然后是臀部，以及，最近他的手也开始无力起来。每次Remus活动那些关节，整个脸孔都会扭曲成痛苦的表情，Severus眼睁睁看着爱人，心如刀绞。除了想要找到方法减轻Remus的折磨，他别无所求。

 

“觉得有帮助么？”Severus将药膏抹上Remus的脚踝，慢慢转动，试图忽略手下关节摩擦碰撞的紧张，那声音就如锈蚀了的螺母拼命碾进螺钉般刺耳。医疗师说Remus全身关节必须每天充分活动，这至关重要，不论有多疼。大部分日子里，Severus都会咬牙执行，他将Remus的脚先向左转动三次，再向右三次，接着换到另一只。

 

踌躇片刻，Remus点头，“嗯，”低声道，“我觉得是。”

 

“愿意我在你膝盖也涂一些么？”

 

“你根本不用这么费神的。”Remus咕哝，再度阖上眼睑，一只手臂遮住全部表情。

 

“我一点儿都不介意。”

 

 

~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~

 

Remus咬住下唇，死命闭上眼睛，在Severus抬起他的腿，弯起他的膝盖时聚集全部精力抑制几乎冲破喉咙的哭嚎。那就像被碎玻璃渣填满关节缝隙，每次曲折都有人用尖锐的刻刀凿进他的骨头。如果还不够磨人的话，那么为了能屈膝，他不得不同时移动臀部。好在Severus似乎从未发觉这点。

 

终于，Severus放平了他的腿，随着男人将更多药膏揉进他的小腿和膝盖，不堪承受的剧痛（unbearable）渐渐淡化为持续不断的煎熬（excruciating）。Remus让手臂滑落身侧，但依旧紧闭双眸，倔强地控制自己。Severus已经对他如此耐心，如此温和了，远远超出他的预料，Remus死也不想让爱人知道他的触碰其实带来的都是锥心刺骨。

 

Severus完成按摩，于是疼痛继续减弱，又从持续不断的煎熬淡化为令人不悦的毛骨悚然（horrible），这已经很欣慰了。在毛巾上擦净双手，Severus重新坐回到床头，握住Remus。

 

“你想要我帮你擦背么？”柔声轻问，捧着冰凉苍白的手。

 

Remus牵起男人的手凑到唇边，“知道我真正想要的是什么么？”他问。

 

Severus摇头，Remus则更努力地拉过他。

 

“陪我躺一会儿吧。上次抱你已经是几百年前的事情了。”

 

一抹疑虑闪过Severus的黑眸，但他没说什么，只是静静躺到Remus旁边。“我不想弄疼你。”他抗议着，对方却转身侧卧，让他贴紧自己。

 

凑在Severus耳边，Remus轻轻蹭蹭黑色的发丝，“ _空气_ 都让我很痛，”他声音柔软，伸臂环住爱人搂进怀里。“尽管如此，我也还没准备放弃呼吸。所以，到这儿来吧。”

 

Severus挪了挪，小心翼翼将脑袋枕上Remus的胸膛，好像生怕他会碎掉。轻叹一声，Remus将那头黑发往心口更用力地压了压，无视双手的痉挛，还有凸出颧骨硬硬地硌着敏感肌肤。

 

“我没弄疼你，是么？”Severus担心。

 

“没。”Remus扯谎了，有一搭无一搭摩挲着爱人的头发，“一点儿都不疼。”

 

 

这就是他所深深怀念的。岁月和几乎是永远的痛苦折磨联手，无可抵抗夺走了他生命中曾经享有并珍视的一切——不能吃的食物列出长长一串清单，因为它们只会导致情况恶化，还有那些再也喝不得的饮料。他无法拿起羽毛笔坚持写完一张生日卡；不能捧着书尽请阅读，看不了几页双手就会隐隐作痛。最后一次在森林漫步是一年前，最后一次骑扫帚是十八个月前，最后一次做爱是十个月前，最后一次走出这幢房子是五个月前，最后一次依偎在Severus身边共同入梦是三个月前。这就好像他的生命在渐渐消亡黯淡，每每倒数，挨过漫长，寂寞，悲苦的日日夜夜。

 

Remus紧了紧环住爱人的手臂，想把他揉进怀中一般，沉默地快速眨眼，尽量抹去那让人头晕目眩的白热剧痛，灼烧感正借着躺在身边的压力，寸寸撕裂他的腿。“抱着我。”他低语。

 

Severus抬头看他，“我不想——”

 

“弄疼我，我懂。”Remus接口，勉强扯出一丝虚弱微笑。“告诉你吧，不管我做什么或者不做什么，它都一直在痛。但有些事情是值得付出那一点点痛苦的。”Severus不知道所谓“一点点痛苦”究竟有多少，或者Remus究竟要忍耐多少那种痛，才能要回哪怕一点点已经被残忍夺走的亲密时光。

 

回忆，是他对曾经种种过往所剩无几的唯一幸福。

 

 

~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~

 

**2002** **年1** **月**

 

 

“生日快乐。”Remus用舌尖轻弹一下Severus的龟头，然后故意柔柔地从上到下慢慢吹气，就好像在吹蜡烛的样子。不过从男人粗重呻吟所包含的暗示看来，其结果远非熄灭欲望之火那么简单。

 

Severus试图让手指缠上Remus的头发，但被狡猾地躲开了，修长指尖堪堪掠过棕褐发梢。

 

“不不不，这可不行。”男人顽皮窃笑着轻叱，“不许碰。”他挑逗地吐了吐舌头，Severus双手只得紧紧握拳。

 

“卧室。”强忍Remus灵巧湿润的舌沿自己阴茎下侧轻舔带来的挑逗，Severus从牙缝中一个字一个字挤出来。“干脆杀了我吧。”他低喘。

 

“那你真是做鬼也快活了。”Remus嘴唇描画出整个长度，将前端含入温润的口中。Severus抬手，停在棕褐色的脑袋上方，随即放弃了。Remus斜眼瞥见爱人用力啃着右手指节，左手则徒劳地于半空抓挠，随即双唇满意地加重压迫，全情投入，直到Severus终于尖叫出声，左手也再度抚上Remus的后脑。

 

正中下怀。狼人稍稍撤退，放开坚挺的欲望，端端正正跪坐好，仰脸看他。“你知道，你可不怎么遵守游戏规则呐。”一副略带责备的腔调。

 

Severus毫不掩饰怀疑地瞪着对方，简直哑口无言。“你不可能真心希望让我站在这儿，就在房间正中，被你那样口交，却不让我碰你。”

 

Remus起身，贴近，温热的呼吸扫过黑发男人耳廓。“这刚好是我期待的，”故意吹气，然后他轻笑着看Severus浑身发抖。“要不要再试一次？”

 

“操我好了（Fuck me），”Severus喘息，阴茎压上Remus的屁股。“或者让我上你（Or let me fuck you）。或者接着吸我。或者发发慈悲（for pity's sake），让我自己待五分钟，但——”

 

“五分钟？”Remus打断，“啧啧，当然你已经过了五分钟解决问题的年纪，对不？”罪恶的舌尖悄悄探入Severus耳朵，蜻蜓点水迅速撤离，“要不就是像你这样的老男人，完全不能坚持超过五分钟。”Remus如此揶揄黑发男人的年龄，却依旧逃过惩罚的唯一原因就是他仅仅年轻两个月而已。

 

Severus在爱人伸手环握住自己阴茎时难耐地呻吟。“等会儿只要我想得起来，一定有你好看。”

 

Remus贴着他的脸颊咯咯坏笑，“那我最好确保你需要着实忙活一阵子。”蹭上男人颈窝，同时手下加劲，他用力捋过Severus的龟头，牵起一声粗糙的惊呼。Remus放手，走远几步，留下气喘吁吁，踉踉跄跄的黑发男人怔在原地。

 

“耍我。”鼓着嘴嘟囔一句，Severus开始照顾自己的欲望。

 

Remus拍开他的手，反翦背后。“我告诉你了别乱碰，”带着胁迫的危险气息凑近男人喉咙呢喃，“还有，既然你明显不能遵守这么简单的规则，我想我恐怕必须保证你 _不能_ 碰到才行。”魔杖轻弹，默念无声咒语，一团欢蹦乱跳的绳子自动缠上Severus双腕，安安稳稳把它们在后腰绑好。

 

不可思议地瞪大眼睛，Severus见Remus走进厨房，没过多久带着一个计时器（egg timer）回来。“你打算干什么？”有点紧张地问。

 

露骨地诱惑浅笑，Remus转动表盘。“今天四十二岁了，”拨弄好指针，他设定时间。“所以四十二分钟。觉得你还能坚持41分钟么，亲爱的老家伙（old man）？”

 

Severus愣愣盯着计时器，然后目光转向Remus，再度哑口无言。

 

“我甚至打算加大赌注呢，”男人慢悠悠开口，把小钟摆在壁炉架上。“你如果四十二分钟不射出来，我就在以后的四十二天里对你惟命是从。”

 

Severus艰难吞了吞口水，喉结上下滚动。“要是我不能呢？”沙哑地追问。

 

“要是你不能，那我们就明天再来，”Remus笑道，手指爬上爱人胸口细细描画，“还有后天，”滑至腿间，十指来到Severus的阴茎上方，却惟独不去碰触那跳动的前端。“还有大后天，直到你可以为止。”他整个手掌包裹住Severus的欲望，摩挲两次。男人紧咬嘴唇向后仰头，脖颈间线条一览无余，“毕竟，你可能已经是个老男人了，而我却还没有。”

 

Remus双唇压上Severus的喉咙，激起他一连串尖叫，Severus扭着屁股凑近Remus的手掌，但男人却挪开了，改为攀上结实的胸膛和肩膀。他知道自己 _可以_ 让Severus根本无法完成任务，然而那不是目的，至少，现在还不是。

 

“三十九分钟。”Remus耳语，沿爱人脖颈的筋腱细细舔舐，留下淫靡水迹。

 

“你让这变得一点儿都不容易。”Severus咕哝。

 

“要是我让你顺顺利利，那何来挑战？”啃上Severus的嘴，男人让全部重量靠向他。伸臂环绕Severus双肩，Remus一面加深亲吻，一面将他紧紧搂在怀里，身体间相互厮磨带来胯下迅速膨胀的隆起。

 

“这不公……”Severus叹息着扭头，Remus转身，让爱人的阴茎刚好抵在自己股间。

 

“没人说生活是公平的。”Remus回答，双手上上下下在Severus背上舞蹈，男人被挑逗的爱抚激得轻颤，闭上眼，任凭Remus抓紧他的臀瓣，粗野揉捏。

 

“哦， _上帝_ 。”Severus抽气。

 

“三十三分钟。”Remus趴上他耳边吹气，“你已经差不多坚持过四分之一了。”

 

 

六个月时间来熟悉Severus的每一寸肌肤每一条曲线，开拓他的呻吟和喘息，颤抖和痉挛，Remus早已谙熟怎样做能把爱人逼到崩溃边缘，怎样做能把他在垮下的前一刻安然拉回来。他将全部所学逐一实践，用双手，用舌尖，用十指，用口唇，耐心撩拨，Severus则颤抖着呻吟着喘息着咕哝着。两人耳鬓厮磨间唯一连贯的词语只剩Remus随分分秒秒流逝，偶尔提醒一下时间。

 

“二十八分钟。”他跪下，深深含入Severus的阴茎，吸吮敏感的前端。“二十四分钟。”他牵着Severus弯腰，用舌抚慰那苍白紧张的屁股。“二十分钟。”他从卧室召唤过一瓶润滑剂，手臂缠上Severus腰侧，一根手指轻轻探入幽闭的入口。Severus浑身一震，阴茎带着透明前液闪闪发亮，但每次Remus意识到他太过迫近，就会改变策略。

 

“十二分钟。”Remus低语，站直身体，将Severus向后拉扯靠上自己。他的阴茎此刻也已经硬得生疼，渴望在爱人体内享受最温暖的包容，但这可不是这次游戏的初衷。另外，那份敏感的悸动伴着黑发男人眼中迷离的情欲，足以诱惑Remus将他托到更高。“你做得非常好，”贴在耳边呢喃，下巴尖抵在结实的肩头，他双手有意无意扣上Severus肋线。“我该不该奖励你？”

 

“你打算给那该死的破表减掉几分钟么？”Severus凑近爱人的脸颊。

 

“才不要。”Remus露齿一笑，“但我会解开你，让你坐下歇会儿。”

 

“哦，真不错，非常感谢。”Severus哼了哼，但Remus留意到当自己放开刚刚反翦绑缚的绳索，并且推着一把扶手椅走向爱人时，Severus认命般叹口气，闭上了眼睛。

 

“坐吧坐吧，”Remus叠声，跪在他面前，“放松。”朝Severus顽皮使个眼色，他低头来到爱人腿间，“一点儿都不疼的。”

 

在Remus两片热唇温柔包覆Severus的龟头，上下移动并且用手握紧根部时，男人禁不住大声呻吟，死死抓住椅子扶手。黑发巫师喉咙里溢出的愉悦喘息几乎让Remus忘了此行的目的；当Severus扼死般颤抖着抽气时，Remus简直担心悬崖勒马为时晚矣。他瞥了一眼计时器，捏捏爱人的双手，“两分钟。”浅浅念道，再次埋首于浓烈的麝香味道中。Remus一滴一滴舔掉高昂前端渗出的晶亮液体，湿润的舌贪婪品尝那微咸的触觉。Severus又一次备受折磨地呻吟，手指纠缠住Remus的棕色发丝，随着爱人将自己深深吞入喉咙，呼吸变得愈发粗重激烈。

 

倒计时终了，铃铃作响，刺破熬人的沉默寂静，于是Remus停下来，仰脸，用最乖巧的姿势端正跪坐。他交叠双臂搁在Severus膝头，看着男人抽搐不已却坚挺得胜的阴茎，露出有些歪斜的笑容。“呃，”沙哑开口，“我猜我不得不收回对老男人说的那些话了，直到明年今天。”指尖轻弹圆润肿胀的头部，“现在怎样？悉听尊便。我需要继续吸——”

 

一跃而起，Severus抄过润滑剂，扳着Remus转身，脸朝下压在地板上。“现在，”男人强忍冲动，嘶声低语，挖出一大团冰凉膏体仔细涂抹爱人漂亮的屁股，手指则蜿蜒钻入饥渴的洞口。“我打算直接在他妈的地板上狠狠操你。”Remus期待着轻喘，迎接男人凶猛地挺进刺穿，主动撑起身子，四肢着地。

 

伸臂环住Remus的腰，另一只手抚上他紧绷的阴茎，Severus迅速形成固定节奏，倘若Remus在方才的42分钟里没有和男人一样徘徊在爆发边缘，那将绝对能称得上是甜蜜的折磨。Severus每一下戳刺都直直击中Remus的前列腺，唤起颤栗的快感，模糊了痛苦和愉悦的边界，有些野蛮甚至残忍的味道混合男人持续的研磨，将一切变得似乎就该是 _这样_ 。

 

Severus尽心尽力揉捏Remus的欲望，配合自己身体的律动，Remus只有低垂着头，隆起双肩，拼命向后撞击，以求更深刻的纠缠。耳中听到一声尖锐哭喊，褐发男人说不清究竟是来自他的双唇，还是Severus的胸腔，但他清楚地感觉到自己阴囊骤然收紧，两手无助地在地毯上抓挠，同时Severus撤出来，下一秒全速将他整个填满。Remus在爱人手中剧烈高潮了，两人脱力般颓然倒在一起，汗水相溶，气喘吁吁。

 

静静过了很久，他们就这样交叠而卧，Remus靠进Severus臂弯，任Severus细细咬啮他的脖颈咽喉。“你知道，”Remus咕哝，转身枕上爱人的胸口，“我可不觉得我能经常这么做。”

 

Severus在无声大笑中双肩颤抖，这是Remus印象里男人表达真正笑容的唯一方式。“我本应该做个轻蔑的评论，不过我也不觉得自己能。”Severus紧了紧拥抱爱人的双臂，吻上汗湿的前额。“我们为什么不到床上继续呢？”他建议，薄唇描过Remus红扑扑的脸庞。

 

“不过我们究竟要到床上去继续什么？”Remus眨眨眼明知故问，“我们俩都精疲力尽了，至少要歇一小会儿才行。”

 

“Mm-hmm，”Severus不置可否，“但无论怎样，躺在床上也比躺在地板上舒服得多。”

 

他说到点子上了。于是Remus翻身，跪起打算站立时忍不住做个苦脸。他浑身僵硬酸痛，尤其双膝更是钻心噬骨。“下次，我要加个厚垫子才好。”他嘟囔。

 

Severus，与此同时，已经站直了，交叠双臂抱在胸前。如果没有一丝不挂的话，男人招牌式的轻声哂笑想必会强势得多。“你这家伙在抱怨个什么？”他看着Remus扶住椅子边缘保持平衡，艰难地把自己拽起来。

 

“有点儿僵而已，”褐发男人小声咕哝，弯曲活动一边膝盖，接着是另一边，磨合的刺痛扭曲了面容。

 

Severus哼道，“就这样你刚才还叫我老男人？”

 

“闭嘴。”Remus继续活动膝盖，终于直起身，两腿交替支撑重心。

 

片刻后，Severus玩味的表情稍稍变色，“还好么？”

 

“嗯，”Remus回答，“只是有些僵硬和酸痛。 _某人_ 似乎相当热衷于——再来次什么来着？把我狠狠操到地板上？”(Fucking me into the floor)

 

Severus伸手将他拉近，“是好好满足你才对（Serves you right）。”他搂紧Remus的腰，“只不过你要等到 _你的_ 生日了。”

 

 

~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~

 

**2004** **年9** **月**

 

 

Remus快速眨眼，又一个下午在渴望（aching）中慢慢熬过。那纯粹是纠结在心间的思念；他的阴茎早在很多个月前就没有任何反应了。这源自Severus给他服用缓和剂的结果，尽管疼痛从来没有真的减轻过。最开始时他们频繁争执了多久？Remus坚决反对那药剂，Severus则粗鲁打断，厉声强调他根本不在乎Remus是否从此不能人事。Remus明白自己应该为这而欣慰，感激两人的关系不仅仅存在于做爱，他也确实这样表示了，但残酷的事实依旧狠狠刺伤了他的自尊，他们将不得不重新计划夜晚的亲昵时光。没有壮阳剂帮助，Remus的阴茎只不过是个排泄器官，而已。

 

可如今，即使壮阳剂（virility potion）也再无力扶起剧痛折磨下的颓萎。他怀念那些耳鬓厮磨的亲密就如同怀念情事冲击的颤栗一样强烈——数月来Severus除了精心照料体贴关怀，什么都没有做，Remus则除了被困在床上当个废人，什么都不是。Severus帮他洗澡，给他按摩，为他脊背和双腿涂满药膏，在他拿不起叉子或者端不住茶杯时稳稳托上他的手。Severus每月两次带他去St. Mungo，与他十指交握，陪他接受治疗师对于关节磨损程度的检查。他们之前无可挽回地错信了一个出售“万灵魔药”（Miracle Potion）的巫师，实际上那家伙的产品根本没经过严格测试和分析检验，而且还绕开了魔法部对于新型药剂的批准程序。

 

他以前额抵住Severus头顶，男人仰脸看他。

 

“我弄疼你了吧。”Severus一翻身坐起来，不顾Remus试图将自己留在怀中。

 

双臂空落落地痛，Remus轻叹，阖上眼睑。他究竟要怎样才能让Severus明白，时至今日身体的痛早已根深蒂固，但情感的缺口却能在兴之所至，而非迫不得已的温暖爱抚下得到片刻安慰？

 

看穿了心思般，Severus倾身，柔柔印上他的双唇。“我爱你，”细语轻言，“没有任何事情可以改变。”

 

 

~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~

 

**2004** **年11** **月**

 

 

强烈闪耀的橘色月光稀薄成淡淡浅黄，不是流金，却是平和的象牙白。寒气涌上，夜风凌乱了枝杈，飞散了残红，丝丝缕缕清冷渗进Remus的骨缝和关节。他往Severus怀里缩了缩，男人收紧环抱的坚实手臂，将毯子细心拉高掖好。

 

“想回家么？”Severus声音中带着隐隐期待。

 

Remus对他笑笑，又抬头仰望素净银华。“不，”他低语，“我就想待在这儿。说真的，现在我才总算明白了为什么人们都会在满月下坠入爱河。”

 

Severus轻轻按揉Remus胸口和双肩，“那你呢？”试探着问。

 

“和爱情一样，我是说月亮。在万物黯淡时唯有她明亮灿烂，永远驻守苍穹，哪怕你根本看不到。有时候会觉得那光太过耀眼，让一切无所遁形，可实际上她比太阳温柔得多，只让你看到心中寻遍天地也想找到的东西。”

 

Remus能感觉到爱人的呼吸拂过自己发梢，有些紧张，小心翼翼。

 

“知道我是什么时候爱上你的么，Severus？”

 

男人的头轻轻动了动，Remus把这当作否认。“我一点儿都不知道。”沉声回答。

 

“想听么？”

 

“嗯。”

 

“实际上，是在Molly家那天。你如此渴望能有什么人陪伴身边，却又那么害怕没有人要你。”

 

“我没害怕。”Severus抗议，几乎是整个月来最强硬的句子了。

 

“不，你有。”Remus柔声，苍白的微笑融化进漫漫夜色。“你怕没人想要你，你怕你不属于那里，你更怕会有谁察觉到你正在害怕。”

 

Severus沉默，这意味着Remus说对了。

 

“而且你当时在看我。”男人加上一句。

 

“我是在想，你到底是怎样一个人。”Severus踌躇片刻，喃喃道，“能够宽恕并且遗忘，继续过你的生活。我那会儿根本不认为自己还能走下去。”

 

 

~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~

 

**2000** **年3** **月**

 

 

“生日快乐，Remus。”Molly踮起脚尖双臂张开搂住他的脖子，将他拉进母亲般的慈爱怀抱，Remus则回赠了同样的热情。

 

“谢谢你。”他笑笑，一手搭着她的肩，随女主人走进内室，那里整张餐桌都被Molly精心烹制的丰盛佳肴压得轻轻发颤。陋居（Burrow）跟他上次来相比空旷了许多，当时正值三年前Bill与Fleur的婚礼，自那之后，孩子们便陆续搬出去，开始各自的新生活。

 

Harry带着Ginny住在Middlesbrough附近，Hermione和Ron则南下Norwich定居。Charlie还坚守罗马尼亚，尽管有消息说他正努力存钱买戒指，Percy去了Gloucester，仍然在魔法部的仕途上大步前进。至于Fred还有George……呃，成年之后似乎看着不那么特别能折腾了，Fleur在Bill牺牲之后搬回了法国北部的老家。一切早已，物是人非。

 

“你最近有Tonks的消息么？”

 

“圣诞节之后就没见过了。”这答案让他的自尊心有些受挫。Remus当年说得没错——他对Tonks来讲太年长也太过潦倒，并且自己完全不能责怪小姑娘选择离开。他们在一起一年有余，女子最终含泪挥手，他早知结局，也希望自己能补偿她点儿什么，讽刺的却是看到自己无动于衷时竟毫不吃惊。他们在相当和睦的气氛中分道扬镳，之后也联络过几次，但最近的六个月还是断了音讯。Tonks现在正和别人约会，她似乎不怎么希望旧事重提。Remus心中有一小块角落觉得可能这才是他们分手的真正原因，女子在战争中已看透世情，于是如今宁愿远远避开；而他则只想留住对于曾经过往所剩无几的最后念想。

 

Dumbledore的死并非Remus无法承受的悲恸。Moody命丧Bellatrix Lestrange魔杖，其他几位凤凰社旧部也在抵抗食死徒的战斗中纷纷牺牲，他们为确保Harry能和Voldemort拼到最后，献出了自己的生命。Shacklebolt，Diggle还有Doge；Hestia Jones以及Neville Longbottom——就在Harry再度出现，浑身挂彩却赢得了胜利的那刻，超过一百位Auror，医疗师与从前的同学英勇捐躯，也只有靠着他们的无畏，Harry才能打败黑魔王。看上去似乎战争卷走了Remus所有的同届，他亲手杀掉Peter Pettigrew，送给昔日兄弟最后的仁慈，毕竟Azkaban比死亡严酷太多了。

 

 

“我不确定Fleur会不会来。”Molly后悔地笑笑，“她和大家相处得不是那么好。但我想别人应该都参加，所以多少能找到以前的感觉。”

 

Remus伸臂将女人揽进怀里，回忆起最后一次他拥抱她的情景。当时Molly独自面对博格特（boggart），那东西不断变幻出孩子们惨死的画面，Remus那会儿就郑重答应，万一她和Arthur发生不测，他保证孩子们会得到良好的照顾。但更应当有人为她站出来，保证万一Arthur发生不测， _她_ 将会得到体贴的关怀——Arthur也是战争墓志铭上的一缕英魂。尽管如此，Molly并不孤单，她还有六个孩子在身边，用全部的心爱着她，看她被悉心照顾，走出阴霾。

 

“你请Severus了么？”他问道。当最后一场战斗结束，Auror们开始围捕逃窜的食死徒时，Severus Snape没有抵抗。Remus记得自己迎上那人黑曜石般不见底的深潭，他知道这一辈子都不会忘记里面满是空洞的悲怆哀恸。讥讽和残酷不见踪影，尖刻与厌恶烟消云散。Severus自始至终冷漠如霜面无表情，在 _预言家日报（_ _The Daily Prophet_ _）_ 把那次极为戏剧性的审判中每个细节都放大到头版之后，他被判终身监禁Azkaban——十年牢笼，尽头是摄魂怪之吻（Dementor's Kiss）将他变成等死的空壳。

 

 

一个月后，Minerva将Remus请到她的办公室，当男人踏进门口，女校长跌进他怀中，颤抖着泣不成声。书桌上放着Dumbledore的冥想盆（Pensieve），丝丝缕缕白翳萦绕其间，记忆永存。喉咙干涩口不能言，她仅抬手朝那方向指了指，Remus走过去，屏息沉入往日旧事之中。有那么几秒恍惚，随即他意识到了自己面前的情景，人影如此清晰，声音如此澄明，掩藏多年的秘密层层揭开，Remus顿觉心痛如绞，气血翻腾。Severus，抹去了脸上标志性的哂笑，就站在篱笆旁边，双臂环抱自己，刚毅中带着脆弱和绝望。

 

_“记住你对我的承诺，”Dumbledore_ _缓缓道，“你既然答应了我，Severus_ _，那这就是我对你唯一的要求。”_

_“是的。一切按你说的去做，不容置疑。但这——这很难！你太自以为是了。”_

_“不，一点儿也不难。你已经走到了我指引的这一步，已经踏上了我让你奔赴的战场。现在我只是要你袖手旁观，仅此而已。”_

_Severus_ _怔怔凝望，目光越过Dumbledore_ _，似乎直接穿透了Remus_ _的眼眸。被那冰冷无情的视线钉在原地，任谁也会觉得惶恐。_

_“这是你的责任，Severus_ _。”_

_“ **那么也许我再也不想担这份责任了！** ”Severus_ _声嘶力竭，暴躁地挥动手臂拨开篱笆，转身背对老校长。全身埋进刺藤针叶中一定很难受，但他丝毫没有表现出来。_

_Dumbledore_ _朝年轻的巫师走近，一只手搭在Severus_ _肩头，过了一小会儿，男人终于转回身。他的脸颊线条生硬，遍布网状红痕，可经年累月的镇静沉着彷佛又回来了。“我明白你再也不想继续下去，”Dumbledore_ _开口，鼓励他坐在长椅上，“我们都厌倦了战争，并且你把更多责任担在肩上，远远超出了所谓的公平。我同样明白你不认为自己有像别人那样的后备和支持——”_

_“我不需要别人。”_

_Dumbledore_ _温和笑了，轻轻摩挲Severus_ _的脊背，“每个人都需要别人的， Severus_ _。”_

_年轻巫师长久静默，望着老校长的双眼，Remus_ _则被心中猜测戳得生疼，当时Severus_ _除了Dumbledore_ _，竟然一无所有。_

 

_“偶尔，我也寻思我的孩子会是怎样，尽管我根本没有孩子。”Dumbledore_ _温言继续，半月形镜片后面闪着狡黠的光，正对Remus_ _站立的方向。“我希望他们能和你有几分相似。”_

_Severus_ _不做声，却微微倾身，手肘撑在膝头，十指纠结紧握。_

_“你知道我为什么那么信任你么，Severus_ _？”_

 

_“因为我完成了你交代的每一件任务。”他空洞地回答。_

 

_“错了，”Dumbledore_ _否认，Severus_ _不禁抬头，“如果你只是按照我的要求做到分毫不差，那我就有非常充分的理由决不能信任你。其实正是那些你一意孤行，而_ 非 _我命令的事情起到了决定性作用。”_ _Dumbledore_ _拍拍Severus_ _后背，上下抚摩就好像他是一只听话的猫。男人双肩骤然一紧，甩脱校长的手。_

 

_“我信任你，是因为去年夏天当我启程毁掉戒指却回不来时，你过来找我。我信任你，是因为你在Sirius_ _牺牲后走到我面前，问我那究竟是不是你的错；是因为你在Voldemor_ _复活，召唤旧部时坚决留了下来——你其实大可以先去回应召唤，再来讲明缘由。我信任你，是因为Nicholas Flamel_ _死后，你关切地询问我是不是一切安好。Severus_ _，你从来没有给过我怀疑你的理由，一个也没有。每次谣言四起之前我都能从你口中得知真相，这么多年来我一直信任你，至今依旧深信不疑。_ ”

 

_Severus_ _纹丝不动，视线低垂。_

 

_“我现在请求你再为我做一件事。我是个老人了，而且已经不枉此生。我实现了自己的目标，得到过那么多喜悦，快乐还有爱。如果我的死能发挥更大价值，那么我希望你可以见证它，完成它。如果我的死意味着某个年轻的，对世界更重要的人得以生还，那么我希望由你来照顾他，管教他。无论这是Harry Potter_ _，Draco Malfoy_ _，还是Severus Snape_ _。”_

_男人僵直，深深低下头去，帘帐般的发丝遮住表情。_

 

_“已经有太多生命遭到创伤甚至消逝，”Dumbledore_ _接着说，坚持摩挲Severus_ _的脊背。“太多人被迫去做他们原本完全没有必要做的事情。Harry_ _和他的朋友们还太年轻，Draco_ _还太年轻，你在战争开始时同样太年轻，现在依旧如此。别让那些牺牲变成惘然。”老校长的手停在Severus_ _颈后，枯瘦五指轻轻梳理泛起油光的黑发。“答应我，Severus_ _，”他低语，将挡住男人脸孔的发丝拨拢开去。_

 

_沉默良久，Severus_ _深吸一口气，挺起胸膛，“我保证。”他不再多言，起身。_

_Dumbledore_ _拉住他的手，Severus_ _顿了几秒，然后走开了，将老校长留在长椅上，目送自己的背影。_

 

 

这不过是众多记忆中的一瓶；Dumbledore的确小心谨慎。他亲手将自己的证据一一保存，随着Remus看到越来越多的往事在冥想盆中展开，他终于明白了为什么老校长多年来始终如一地坚信Severus。有太多微小的细节，即使Severus不去做，也不会有人质疑，但他却做了，并且如实汇报。还有些淡淡的银丝打着转儿荡漾在浅盆中——Dumbledore与Fawkes开诚布公的谈话，老人毫不掩饰表明他已经知道自己活不过当年，并且十分担心巫师界将怀疑猜忌转向Severus，众矢之的，众口铄金。

 

_“我希望世人能记住这点，无论他们觉得看到了什么，Severus_ _从始至终多年如一日，都是在执行我的命令。”_

 

有一段记忆是关于Severus恼怒地告诉Dumbledore他刚刚和Narcissa结下了牢不可破誓言（Unbreakable Vow），老校长则淡然回答说Severus所作所为都是必须的，都是为了保证他在对抗Voldemort的战争中那特殊的角色。没有Severus传递消息，他们的攻击将会变得软弱无力；而没有Voldemort的信任，Severus的身边将会危机四伏。

 

还有一段记忆是Dumbledore在和更年轻的Severus谈话，最多不会超过二十岁。 _“可能在某一刻，你必须选择按我说的去做，或者质疑我的决定。我也许老了，_ _Severus_ _，但还没有神志不清。我要你保证你会按我说的去做，无论你心里认同与否。”_

 

各种各样的记忆——至少四十个以上——当它们接连打开，无比清晰地表明，就在Dumbledore最后一次离开学校的下午，他还是对Severus绝对信任，并且隐隐料到总有一天人们会需要一个理由，不去仇视憎恨那抹黑色的身影。

 

 

Remus陪Minerva来到魔法部，向Wizengamot提交了那些重要的记忆。之前从Severus的私人物品中他们也发现过类似的小瓶，上面贴着Dumbledore的亲笔标签，尽管有一个不知所踪，另外无论怎样搜查，都找不到能够解释最初为什么Dumbledore对Severus深信不疑的水晶瓶。倘若他们拿到了那个记忆，Wizengamot用不了一周就能做出结论，Severus Snape在战争期间的种种行为虽然高度可疑，还是有更充分的证据证明他是一个间谍，完全依照Albus Dumbledore的指令办事，而非一个冷血杀手。于是最高法庭改判了，将罪名定为受迫型谋杀（Homicide Under Voluntary Compulsion），监禁Azkaban六星期——已然刑满。

 

“你这家伙，大概是，有史以来站在这里的最卑鄙无耻的巫师了。”一位年长法官从她高高的座椅上极其轻蔑地大声宣布。“这已经是第二次你侥幸逃脱，我想，Snape先生，你将不会有第三次机会。”

 

他的释放没有受到如同他被收押那般狂热的庆贺。男人平静接受了魔法部给的一些钱，虽然都是从他自己被没收的财产中折算而来，同时接受了地处西北英格兰偏僻乡间的一幢小屋，以及定期薪金用来确保他不会再去寻找什么工作，当然也就更不会引起某些尴尬的质询，诸如那个被判定谋杀了Albus Dumbledore的巫师怎么可能重获自由，而不是烂死在Azkaban。Remus与Minerva一道将他从监狱接出来，帮女校长为他安置好新家。自那之后，Remus就再也没有听到过任何关于Severus Snape的消息。

 

 

他依旧不知道，究竟是什么原因驱使自己着了魔般一定要Molly邀请Severus参加这个生日派对，全然不顾女主人的困扰。可能由于Severus已经是他们同级中唯一活下来的人了，而Remus自己实在厌倦了争斗。

 

“我请他了，但从来没有得到过任何形式的回答。我不认为我真的希望他过来。”

 

“我也是，”Remus道，“可如果他来了，我想请你帮我，让他觉得确实受到欢迎。”

 

“当然。”

 

 

又和Molly聊了半小时左右，客人开始上门。Harry牵着Ginny的手，完全一副新婚燕尔的甜蜜模样；Ron与Hermione依旧永远争论不休。当双胞胎走进来，派对几乎立刻扩大了一倍。Charlie的出现引起了相当程度的骚动，因为他手挽一位戴戒指的女巫。Tonks拖着他的未婚夫，挑了挑眉，但Remus真的很高兴看到她，于是上前礼貌地亲吻她的脸颊，送上衷心祝贺，女子则和曾经一样挚诚地拥抱。就连Fleur也赶来了，少妇的微笑和双臂略显无力，如今她更像是几年前那个轻易令大家惊为天人的美丽影子。

 

“大家”这个词与五年前相比确实少了几位，但即使这样，他们也高声谈笑，把酒言欢，仿佛那些并未到场的人同样聚在周围，热情洋溢。即将入席共进午餐的时候，Remus余光瞥见一抹人影隐在车道边缘，几乎和身后的树丛融为一处。他不知道Severus已经站在那边多久了，当黑发男人迎上他的目光，Remus放下手中的盘子，径直朝他走过去。

 

Severus紧张地看着Remus愈来愈近，似乎很奇怪自己究竟到这儿来做什么，但Remus忽视他的疑虑，主动伸手。“Severus，”温言浅笑，“真高兴你能来。”他拉着男人走出树影婆娑，一只手放在他肩头，将他带到众人面前。

 

“Severus！我真担心你不来了！”Molly连忙向他冲过去。女主人把男子拥进温暖的怀抱，和她欢迎Remus一模一样，但Severus显然对于接受如此热情要生涩僵硬得多。

 

“Weasley太太。”拘谨躬身。

 

“Molly，”女主人搂住他的背将他按进椅子里。

 

男人的出现几乎没收到任何其他的友善——Harry和Ron不约而同公开表示出敌意，Hermione则充满好奇地上下打量。Tonks一如既往和他尽可能保持距离，哪怕已经完全没有必要。屈指可数曾经真心欢迎过Severus Snape的人只有Dumbledore，McGonagall，Weasley夫妇以及Remus，而后面的三位与其说是欢迎，倒不如说是仁慈慷慨来得准确。真糟糕Minerva无瑕拨冗，但她在Hogwarts的工作似乎已经占据了全部时间。因此，只得由Molly和Remus一起尝试，努力让Severus也能融入聚会的氛围。

 

Remus坦然坐到他身边，丝毫不在意那些投射而来的阴沉怒容，无声坚持，就算男人觉得被排斥在外，那也根本不是他Severus的错。

 

 

~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~

 

Severus几乎立刻感觉到自己就像曝露在聚光灯下一般无所遁形。每个人都盯着他，毫不掩饰，但只是目光烁烁而已。午餐过后，男人已然不堪重负，于是趁Molly收拾桌子的机会退至花园角落的阴影中。当Harry和Ron开始将大大小小包装得五颜六色的盒子用悬浮咒挪到桌上时，Remus大声抗议。

 

“这是什么？”男人问。

 

“生日礼物啊！”Ron回答。

 

“不。”Remus摇头，眼看着盒子们高高摞起。“不用这样的！”

 

“哦闭嘴吧，快点拆开它们。”Tonks不由分说拉着男人走向餐桌。推托几下，Remus还是依言打开了礼物。Tonks送来三件新长袍，Severus心想Remus绝对需要这个，男人自然拥抱了她，亲吻姑娘的额头表示感谢；Molly送他一大盒各式蛋糕、点心、饼干、面包、果酱，足够吃整整一星期。Harry的礼物是Wimbledon Wasps球队守门员亲笔签名的金色飞贼（Snitch）；Hermione的则是三本书，从Severus所在的角度看不到书名，但Remus倘若不是真的很喜欢，那么就是装出了一种Severus完全不可能做到的亲切——他大力拥抱了Hermione，由衷感谢女孩的细心。他感谢双胞胎送他精巧的分类储存盒，感谢Fleur送他一套实用的办公文具，感谢Charlie送他矿石藏品，那一定很有趣，因为大家都围拢过去相互传看。

 

Severus默默看着欢闹的人群，悄悄把手伸进口袋，指尖碰到了特意买的卡片，突然间前所未有地觉得不合时宜。他自小就没有经历过生日派对，更不知道要在聚会上做什么。他甚至不知道究竟为什么要到这里来。

 

事实上，他当然知道为什么过来，只是还没准备好向自己承认。Wizengamot可以卸去他身上最残酷的刑罚，却没有任何人能堵住悠悠之口，澄清他的名誉。他将永远是那个谋杀了Albus Dumbledore的冷血杂种，这是世人对他唯一且不会改变的评价。此时此刻巫师们聚在陋居，为Remus Lupin庆祝四十岁生日，让他站在旁边而没有公开对峙已经是给他最亲近的表示了。他们小心警惕着，却不会奋起攻击。

 

至少，他觉得他们不会。只要他能在非必要的时刻让他们眼不见为净就好。

 

Remus正在拆最后一份礼物，好像什么暗示一般，Fred和George冲他摆摆手，说声抱歉。双胞胎幻影移形（Apparation）的破空声悠悠回荡，其他人也陆续起身，不到一小时，就只剩Molly，Remus，Harry，Ginny还有Severus了。Ginny和Harry让Molly坐下歇息，由他们来打扫房间，Remus则信步来到花园尽头，面对篱笆墙。

 

“你怎么样，Severus？”

 

男人耸肩。“还好（Fine）。”他希望这一个词的回答可以阻止任何进一步的对话，他渴望能尽快离开。大 _骗子（_ _Liar_ _）_ ，脑中细小的声音充满鄙夷， _如果你真的那么急切，怎么现在还没消失？_

 

“我们应该偶尔出来喝一杯。”Remus建议，Severus哼了一声。沉默不语似乎比方才更有威慑力，尽管Severus丝毫不觉得打哑谜有什么好。就算有，无言以对也足以让人浑身难受。

 

他们静静站在那里，不交谈，也不看彼此，过了几分钟，Severus终于掏出生日卡。他原本打算将自己的心意深深掩藏——比起让别人知道他 _真的_ 做了计划但却悲惨地失败了，还不如干脆让别人觉得他傲慢无礼，两手空空。“我不知道要送你什么。”他几乎是抱歉地喃喃道。

 

Remus细细凝视了卡片好一会儿，唇边泛起温暖的微笑。“谢谢。”他脸上闪过一丝Severus无法读懂的表情，“你其实什么都不用做，能再来看看大家就好。”男人说着，轻轻打开素白信封。

 

卡片并非幽默或者新颖，当然也不带什么跃动的灵气和感情。Severus是在自己购买日常用品的麻瓜市场找到的，毕竟如今他这张脸在巫师界不怎么受欢迎。封面照片画着一只被层层云翳包围的气球，旁边可笑的手写体圈出“Happy Birthday”。里面一行印刷好的“High hopes for many more”，再往下是Severus工工整整一丝不苟的签名——Best Wishes, Severus Snape。

 

“谢谢你。”Remus再次表示，依旧带着笑意。Severus僵硬地准备接受对方刚刚给别人的那种拥抱，但希望落空了。他不确定自己能不能参透是否有什么感情混杂在这擦肩而过的拥抱中。

 

“不用客气。”

 

 

Remus Lupin未曾给与他表示感谢的礼节性拥抱，这件事在心间盘踞了三个月后，Severus发现自己竟然愉快地在家中招待狼人。不顾他的反对，Severus还被Remus拖着出席了Weasley家的复活节聚餐；更甚一步，他们自那时起约出来喝过两次酒，之间的谈话也随着每次见面，渐渐变得不再精心掩藏。

 

想想吧，既然现在已经没有了战争，没有了对错，没有了仇视愤恨的朋友圈，没有了Albus Dumbledore竭力粉饰虚无的太平，他们终于有时间有机会来相互探索彼此的共同之处了。也许原因很简单，他们是那一代里活下来的最后两人——严谨来说并非如此，当然，但看上去就是这样。大概硝烟战火早已磨平了不共戴天，更有可能其实从最开始那仇怨根本就不曾存在过。

 

或者，最有把握的猜测，Remus Lupin是这世上唯一一个毫不在乎Severus Snape曾经过往的人，而Severus Snape也已经受够了形单影只，决意放弃最初的抗拒，准备和之前憎恨的敌人共度余生。

 

 

无论什么理由，在距离Severus语出惊人，将自己置于全英格兰巫师界人人杀之而后快的境地那一天刚好满三年的当日，他与Remus一起窝进舒适却陈设简单的客厅，迟疑地探讨彼此长久以来避免触及的话题。随着午后暖阳转为满天星子，犹豫不决终于拨开迷雾，Severus对Remus坦诚了就连对他自己都牢牢封闭的内心，两年前战争结束那一刻便套上的枷锁到此为止，彻底松开桎梏。

 

“我从没打算过活下来，其实真的非常希望能在战争中死去，那样的话我就永远不用背负着曾经做过的事苟且偷生。”

 

Remus走过去，靠着他挤进同一张沙发，伸臂搂住Severus的肩将男人拉近。他们相互依偎静静坐了一小时，沉默不语，却在彼此强烈的存在感中一点一滴放松下来。这算是个小小的承诺，但在以后的日子，他们不约而同将那个温柔的夜标记成两人情感交融的开端，执子之手，患难与共，有生以来第一次，心底感受到了巨大的抚慰。

 

 

~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~

 

**2002** **年3** **月**

 

 

大家聚在陋居为Remus庆祝生日的传统已经延续到第三年了，尽管这次由于正日子是周一，他们特别安排提前了一天。Weasley家的人们如今习惯了只要邀请Remus，那么Severus必定会携手而至，推测起来估计是他们无论如何不能将Remus视为陌路，所以只得忍受Severus的存在。

 

Remus搬去Severus那宁静偏僻的乡间小屋到现在差不多一年半了，尽管他们未曾公开关系，也并没有刻意隐藏。这对别人来讲只是另一件可以自行选择接受与否的事，不过明显大家对Remus的关切更胜一筹。Severus心里清楚没有任何人在乎自己怎样，除非他烂死在阴曹地府。

 

 

过去几周中Remus有些古怪，尽管Severus没有施加压力，他也无法完全相信爱人的借口。“只是累了”以及“有点酸痛”出现得太过频繁，十分可疑。现在Remus走起路来小心翼翼，Severus则竭力试图忽略那群巫师毫不掩饰的忌恨表情。幸好对方人数不多。Harry和Ginny冲他怒目而视，Tonks跟他们一样；Charlie在发觉母亲留意到Remus移动的奇怪姿势，却没有和子女们得出同样结论，而是坚持询问男人能不能确定自己没有问题时，也终于耐不住性子暴跳如雷。

 

说实话，Severus的确很想知道这问题的答案。他明白Remus的膝盖一直旧疾不断，腰胯也偶有不便，但关节炎在狼人中十分常见，而且自己已经为他熬制了缓和疼痛的药剂。并非所有副作用都能一带而过，可无论如何，也要比他用如此状况堪忧僵硬刺骨的关节步履蹒跚强得多。他现在需要壮阳剂才能顺利做爱，不过那东西制作容易保存简单，尽管他们只用了一次。周密计划的欢愉远没有情之所至来得迷人，另外倘若需要筹备，他们日常的嬉笑或者共同下厨就再也不可能发展成热烈前戏了。Severus很惊讶地发现即使没有了那些频繁迫切在对方怀中寻求释放的夜晚，自己也未曾动过抽身离开的念头，同样一点儿都不后悔。

 

 

午饭后，Remus见Molly正收拾桌子，便借口退席。今年没有礼物——Remus坚持如此。他强调只要能和大家聚在一起就满足了。

 

Severus努力心平静气和与Hermione Weasley闲聊时，惊恐的尖叫陡然从楼梯方向传来。

 

“ **妈！快来！** ”女孩慌乱无措。

 

Molly丢下手里的平底锅，厨具还没砸到地上女主人已然抓起魔杖，用对她那种体型和年纪来讲不可思议的速度冲了出去。屋里顿时鸦雀无声，每个人都望着门口发愣。Harry刚跨过半个厨房就听到Molly焦急地大喊，“Remus！怎么了？”

 

Severus猛弹起来，三步并作两步闪身来到走廊，随即一个急刹车，好像双脚生根般呆立原地。Remus蜷成一团倒在楼梯底下，紧紧抱着膝盖压上胸口，本就苍白的脸扭曲成极度痛苦的表情，泪流满面。

 

“出了什么事？”有人从Severus旁边挤过，而这刚好是他需要的动力。男人箭步上前，跪在Remus身侧。

 

“Remus？看着我，Remus，告诉我究竟怎么了。”话音未落，Severus将爱人拉入自己怀中，抱着他贴近心口。

 

一连串艰难急促的喘息过后，Remus瘫软地靠在男人身上。“我不行了，”他啜泣，揪住Severus的长袍，“我不能……”

 

“Shh，”Severus柔声安慰，轻轻摇着他，“没事了，一切都很好。”

 

“疼……”

 

“什么疼？”Severus紧了紧环住爱人的手臂，越过Remus的脑袋看着Molly。Ginny一步步后退，最终跌入Harry怀里勉强站立，猛看上去他们几乎和James与Lily受到惊吓时一模一样，但Severus也只来得及对这双自己从未正视过的年轻夫妇投上匆匆一瞥。

 

Remus呼吸愈发沉重，间或痉挛着停顿几秒。

 

“别这样，”Severus除了引导他，不知还能做什么。“吸气。 _吸_ ，你这傻瓜！现在呼出来。”

 

“我们要不要把他送去St. Mungo？”Charlie怯声问，凑近蹲下身子。

 

Severus用眼神征求Remus的意见，但男人毫无反应，于是他点头，“我觉得是。”

 

 

两小时后，Severus坐在Remus身边握着他的手，看St. Mungo的治疗师慢慢弯曲他的膝盖，转动他的脚踝，轮流抬起他的腰胯。

 

“你是狼人么，Lupin先生？”治疗师问道。

 

Remus死死咬住嘴唇，闭着眼睛默不作答，Severus吸一口气替他说，“是的，没错。”

 

“他曾经用过那种‘万灵魔药’么？”

 

Severus点头，“是的。”不安情绪渐渐在心中升起。

 

“用了多久？”

 

“我不太确定。大概一年半？”Severus将Remus额前的乱发温柔理顺。

 

治疗师长叹一声，为Remus盖好毯子。“我想恐怕也是那样。”

 

“何出此言？”

 

“所谓的‘魔药’的确是某种奇迹，当然。奇迹般不可思议地迅速毁掉软骨和软组织（soft tissue）。”他冲墙壁轻挥魔杖，一副人类膝盖结构图解跃然眼前。“普通关节之间都生有滑囊，可以防止骨骼运动相互撞击带来损伤。随着我们年纪增长，那层垫子会逐渐变薄，直到骨与骨直接碰撞。这会导致一定程度的疼痛，不过大致来讲，是个很缓慢的过程。可那药剂里似乎有某种成分能急剧加速磨损，在最近的三个月中，我们已经接收了超过二十例症状相似的患者。还有些年轻健壮的狼人一夜之间变得虚弱不堪。”

 

Severus再次望着Remus，男人刚从几分钟前的剧痛折磨中缓和下来，扭曲的表情渐渐放松，同样睁大眼睛看着治疗师。

 

“我们能做什么？”Severus问。

 

“尽量控制疼痛。”治疗师回答，“针对软骨我们无计可施，但能够尝试尽量抑制剧痛。”

 

“外加停止服用那该死的药剂。”Severus咬牙咒骂。

 

“不，事实上，我不推荐这样。”治疗师摇头，Severus难以置信地盯着他，反驳的话在唇边蠢蠢欲动，对方却了然般摆摆手。“我们最初的几例患者曾试着停止服用，结果导致他们的变形更加困难，甚至有四位已经因此而全身瘫痪了。”

 

“所以说，他还要继续服用根本上导致了这种情况的药剂？”

 

“这正是我的建议。你已经加大用量了，是么，Lupin先生？”

 

Remus点点头，脸色煞白全无表情。

 

“那么我建议你退回到正常范围，在满月前十二小时服用一剂，然后躲开月光。这样你可以不用变形，却绝不意味着能过量用药。”

 

“你对缓解疼痛的问题有什么推荐么？”Severus急问。

 

治疗师抖抖魔杖，膝关节图解回到原处，“实话和你讲，我们目前还没找到任何显著有效的对策。试试冷热疗法（heat and cold），配合消炎药以及按摩也许更有帮助。如果可以的话，请个有资质的药剂师（qualified brewer）让他想想办法。现在通用的魔药对此根本无计可施。”

 

“我 _就是_ 高级药剂师。”Severus冷冷接口。

 

“那太好了，你知道什么对他是安全的。如果不伤害到他，也就不会阻碍你继续尝试，倘若发现了什么能起作用，请一定要让我们知道。拜托留下个联系方式吧，假如我们有任何消息，也能及时通知。”

 

“我会死于这个病么？”Remus的声音已完全镇静下来。

 

“不会。”治疗师摇头，“从任何角度讲，都不是直接的。我们已经有两位狼人受到致命的摔伤，究其原因是关节疼痛所致。要是有条件能避免上下台阶，我强烈建议如此。但随着软骨情况恶化，你终将慢慢全部失去它们，却依旧活着，不能移动，无法自理，假如你是独居，我希望你能找个朋友或者亲戚照顾自己。另外接下来的几个月中，许多六周前还轻而易举的事情都将会变得遥不可及”

 

“有什么他需要避免的么？”Severus继续追问。

 

“不能骨折，千万别变形，”治疗师沉吟，“除了这些，只要你能独立做到，不管是什么，请一定要努力去做。”

 

“你似乎对此并不乐观。”Severus尖锐地指出，他的耐心已经几近透明。

 

进门后的第一次，治疗师微笑着拍了拍Remus的肩。“我深感抱歉，真的。事实上比这还要糟糕许多。我已经不愿再看到这样的病例了，而且我向Merlin祈祷，希望魔法部能做点什么。巫师界每个人都知道这东西的存在，却没有一个敢站出来加以阻止，真不可思议。魔药学家和治疗师已经为此奔走高呼了三年之久，惭愧的是我们不得不长时间等待，直到大规模人群开始忍受严重疾病，魔法部才会听取意见。”他握起Remus的手捏了捏，“你将要面对十分残酷的剧痛折磨，Lupin先生，所幸这是我们目前看到的唯一副作用。过去很多所谓 ‘奇迹疗法’（miracle cures）都会导致死亡，心脏问题，呼吸困难，肝功能衰竭……幸而迄今为止，还没有迹象显示这个会带来诸如此类的并发症。你原本就有关节炎，这是人们最常见的病痛——无论巫师或麻瓜——随着年龄增长，不可避免。看到你有那么好的人陪在身边，我由衷感到安慰。”

 

 

当天晚些时候，Remus躺在Severus怀中，两人窝在沙发里。他枕着男人的臂弯，“说吧。”小声催促。

 

“说什么？”Severus轻抚爱人的胸膛。

 

“你是对的。你早告诉过我。”

 

Severus低头吻上Remus的棕发，“我没打算说自己早就告诉过你。”他温柔呢喃，即使之前确实萌生了这个念头。

 

 

_“什么？！你他妈的什么意思，你说你在吃那该死的魔药？”Severus_ _抄起平底锅用力砸向窗户，转身面对Remus_ _，玻璃应声而裂残片四溅。男人的黑眸隐隐燃烧，鼻翼翕动，龇着牙，表情明明阴云密布，脸孔却凝固了瘆人的惨白。他两手绷在身侧紧握成拳，指节发青，怒气翻滚，一触即发。_

_“那是相当安全的，算来也上市两年多了，而且——”_

 

_“魔法部还没有通过它，是不是？”Severus_ _啐了一口。_

_“是他们自己效率低下，没错，但——”_

 

_“你知道对于药剂来说，确认其安全性的标准时间是多久么？”_

 

_“五年。”Remus_ _不假思索，“你知道么？我不想再等五年了！狼人只要服用一个月就能看到效果！”_

_“不，不是五年，你这傻瓜！五年是魔法部批准药剂公开上市的时间。十年才是认定安全的标准，即便如此，还是会有将近四分之一的长期不良影响无法识别，哪怕比十年更久！那个骗子甚至没有把他的方案提交魔药与医疗协会（Potioneer and Medical communities_ _）进行分析研讨！”Severus_ _猛力关上橱柜门，力道足以让剩余的玻璃摇摇欲坠。_

_“冷静些，Severus_ _。那不是毒药，否则人们早就死了。你不是也熬制自己发明的药剂么。”_

_“但并不为了赚钱。”Severus_ _倔强回答，靠上餐桌，十指死死扣住台面。_

 

_“那些解毒剂……”_

_“解毒剂不一样！”Severus_ _咆哮，“解毒剂有一般公认的标准配方，更重要的是，它们通常被用来中和抵消毒素！中毒者如果不服用很可能有生命危险！”他走向水池扯过一块抹布，开始疯狂擦洗桌面上假想出的污迹。“另外，鉴于解毒剂的目的是消除毒药中的致命因子，所以那些成分都是无害的！ **但这并不是关键！** ”他甩开抹布猛地转身。_

_“冷静些，Severus_ _，”Remus_ _重复安慰，“我很感动你那么关心我，可现在我很好。事实上，从没觉得这么好过。来看看我。”见Severus_ _没有看自己，Remus_ _双手捧起爱人的脸，栖身凑近。“_ 看看 _我，_ _Severus_ _。我不用再忍受变形已经三个月了，快点好好看看我，然后跟我说，你从没见过我比现在更健康更有精力。”_

 

_Remus_ _知道简直自己焕然一新。厚重的黑眼圈没有了，记忆中第一次，他不再形销骨立，而是终于结实起来，手臂和肩胛明显更有力气。他的棕发依旧混杂着银丝，这没有任何洗染剂能够改变；他的脸孔依旧线条分明，那只是由于岁月增长所致。除了这两处暴露他已年逾不惑，狼人自从十几岁以后，都没有现在看上去这样年轻过。_

_“你对那药剂成分有最起码的概念么？”Severus_ _额头抵上Remus_ _的肩，疲倦问道。_

_“没有。”Remus_ _老实回答，“而且我也不想知道。我不在乎。如果明天我因它而死，那么我会记住自己在过去的几个月中，有生以来第一次真真正正地_ 活 _过。”他温柔梳理_ _Severus_ _的黑发，将爱人搂得更紧。_

 

_“_ 我 _在乎。”_ _Severus_ _咕哝，“最近的六个月在我生命中，是之前完全不敢想象的另一种日子，我不甘心被那该死的药剂打败，不甘心失去你。”_

 

_“你并没有输给那该死的药剂或者失去我，”Remus_ _柔声细语，轻啃Severus_ _的耳垂。“而是完完整整得到了全部的我。”_

 

 

~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~

 

**2004** **年10** **月**

 

 

“坐吧，”Remus向Severus伸手，“你心里有事。”

 

“我不知道你在说什么。”无意识地机械回答，男人当然知道Remus根本不信。

 

“你刚才又收到一封St. Mungo的信。”

 

 

Severus被医院列在特别联系人名单上，无论哪一边找到任何新资料，都会双方共享。当第一只猫头鹰出现时，Severus和Remus一起拆开信件阅读，但很快，这似乎变成了每月例行通报，关于患者们将要忍受怎样的折磨，附带一长串已经确认的无效方案，而那些被列明剔除的事项则似乎永远都是他们早前打算继续尝试的。没过多久，Remus便一封信都不想再看，又过了一阵子，就连Severus也不再告诉他有信上门了。

 

 

“你是要我勉强起来自己去找呢，还是由你直接告诉我到底他们说了什么？”

 

这句话就像解不开的魔咒，片刻功夫，阴郁怒容轻易打破Severus脸上的关切表情。Remus太了解他了，尽管愤恨转瞬即逝，而男人也松弛下来坐到了他身边，轻轻将手抚上被毯子温暖着的胸膛。Severus突然觉得喉咙里好似灌满沙砾，干涩窒息，几乎无法言语。

 

“治疗师已经看到了些新的征兆。”他艰难开口，声音背叛意志，抖得厉害。

 

Remus抬起一只枯瘦苍白的手抓住Severus，拖着男人的掌心贴近自己腮边。Severus拇指轻轻抚摩爱人脸颊，换得一个鼓励的微笑。“什么样的征兆？”

 

“肌肉组织萎缩。”瘀伤青紫是外部可见的症状；这让治疗师突然生出寻根究底的精神，“一些最先服用那药剂的狼人……”男人哽住，痛苦地闭上眼睛。

 

“我想知道，Severus。我已经受够了被瞒来瞒去。”

 

Severus深吸一口气，漆黑的眸子浸满哀伤。“一些最早的受害者如今已经开始失去对肌肉的控制。瘫痪变得愈发普遍……”他摇摇头，勉力扯出微笑，“治疗师仍在寻找解决办法，针对萎缩以及——”男人再次哽咽，别过脸不看Remus。日复一日，看护者的担子将越来越重，病魔似乎以完全可预言，但就是令人束手无策的速度稳步加剧，倘若Severus想知道下个月Remus会怎样，只需要看看在他之前一个月服用药剂的病例就够了。比Remus早半年吃药的狼人们已经卧床不起，而首批受害者如今都搬进了St. Mungo的特别加护病房，即使有亲友帮忙，也再无法做任何自理。

 

 

“Severus，”Remus柔声呼唤，举起手凑近男人的脸。Severus转回来面对他，双唇翕动却一个字也说不出。Remus挣扎着抚上那僵直后颈，虚弱地拉他倾身。“陪我躺一会儿吧，拜托。”

 

Severus慢慢躺到爱人身边，一只手撑着脑袋侧卧。“我们会找到解决办法的。”他喃喃道，重新聚拢起支离破碎的决心（determination）。勇气和力量早已相继崩塌，荒凉废墟上唯有决心在苦苦支持让他没有倒下。每当望着Remus的时候，Severus眼中只能看到经年累月的苦楚折磨，是他骨子里的倔强顽强拼命阻挡着最终的屈服。

 

“我需要你做件事。”Remus缓缓继续，翻身牵扯到剧痛扭曲了面容。Severus抚上他鬓角的白霜。

 

“任何事。”男人回答，“只要我能做到。”

 

Remus沉默良久，脸上矛盾的表情显示他内心正在做最激烈的斗争。

 

“Remus？”

 

“我从没做过任何事，能比现在打算拜托你的这件更自私任性了，”Remus的眼睛亮闪闪泛着清澈水光，“我努力了，Severus。我真的已经特别特别努力了。”

 

“你指什么？”男人不解。

 

“那很疼。我从没想象过要疼到那般地步。而且不可能有任何好转，对不对？”

 

Severus指尖轻轻描过Remus的下巴，“我明白那很疼，”柔声低语，“你只需要继续坚强下去，我们会找到——”

 

“这正是我要说的，”Remus打断，蜷进Severus怀中。男人迟疑一下，还是伸臂环住了，他以为或许由于此刻爱人情感上的创伤远远超过了身体上的痛苦才会如此举动。“我再也不想坚强下去了。”Remus双肩颤抖。

 

“Shh，”Severus轻轻安慰，紧了紧抱着爱人的手臂。“你没必要再苦撑。我会为我们俩而足够坚强的。”

 

“我不想让你为我们俩而坚强，”Remus的声音埋在Severus颈窝，模模糊糊，“我不愿你看到这个样子的我——”

 

“我不在乎你看上去是什么样子，总之我绝不会离开。”

 

“我不想再被困在这张床上了。我不想你再帮我用海绵擦身，喝水的时候让你端着我的杯子。”

 

“我不介意。”Severus低语，爱抚地揉乱Remus的头发，“我完全不介意做那些事。”

 

“我不想你记住这样病入膏肓的我。”Remus凄楚，拉开距离凝视Severus的眼睛，男人在看到苍白脸颊上闪动的晶莹时心脏猛缩成一团。“我不想再这样活下去了。”

 

拼命眨眼抑住自己的泪水，Severus抬手蹭了蹭Remus的脸蛋。“如果能帮你不那么疼，我愿意去做任何事情，”他嘶哑着嗓子，“我只是不知道究竟该做什么，尽管我还没打算放弃。”

 

Remus握住爱人的手，“我放弃了。”温柔却坚持，“救救我，Severus，求你了。我不认为还能自己完成这件事。”

 

男人疯狂摇头，几近崩溃的理智在脑中尖叫着反对。“我不明白你在说什么。”他清楚自己的话完全没有说服力。

 

“拜托，”Remus乞求，“你肯定知道一些药剂，很快的那种。我只是想好好睡一觉，然后——”

 

“我可以给你拿安眠药水——”

 

“——再也不要醒来。”

 

“不行。”

 

“求求你，”Remus重复着，“这绝非什么草率的冲动。我已经考虑很久了——”

 

“ **不！** ”

 

Remus眨眨眼，成串泪珠纷纷滚落。“我甚至连刀也拿不住，”他啜泣，“我想要自己做的，但是我 _做不了_ 。我忍不下去了，求求你别再让我忍下去。”

 

Severus拼命咽下喉咙里的肿块，再次将Remus拉进怀中，紧紧搂在心口，比两年来任何一次拥抱都更加用力得多。

 

“我知道自己没权利要求你，”Remus哽咽，“可我需要你的帮助，Severus。我再也忍不了了。”

 

“该死的，你这他妈的狼人，你给我好好 _活着_ ！”Severus厉声喝道，放开他。“你会活到一百岁！我们还要一起慢慢变老的。你——”

 

“我现在根本不是在活着（living），”Remus声音虚弱疲倦，“从三月开始我就没有再活过了。我不知道自己还能这样苟延残喘多久，但这并不是 _活着_ 。”

 

Severus闭上眼睛，童年之后的第一次，任泪水夺眶而出，恣意流淌。

 

“求求你。”Remus破碎地呜咽。

 

 

~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~

 

**2004** **年11** **月**

 

 

乌沉沉的夜幕月轮清冷，一切灿烂金光都随着她爬上穹顶而敛去锋芒。时间每过一分，寒气便加重一层。失去了秋阳的温存，无论再怎样微弱黯淡，大地也被迫交出了最后一丝暖意。

 

“我爱你。”Remus不知道第几遍重复，于是Severus将爱人更紧地搂在怀里。

 

“我也爱你。”男人知道这应该就是给自己的暗示了，但他没准备好。还没有。他只不过是想多待一会儿——再一天，再一周。哪怕再一辈子也还嫌不够。

 

“你带了什么喝的么？”Remus提醒。

 

Severus闭上眼睛，死死抱住胸前单薄的身子。“嗯，”他点头，“我带了热巧克力。”屏住呼吸，“想来一杯么？”

 

“有劳。（Please）”Remus咬紧那个音节，带着更甚于Dumbledore当年的恳切与渴望。双手发颤，Severus拿起保温瓶，扭开盖子，斟了杯还冒着热气的甜美饮料。从兜里取出一对小巧精致的水晶瓶，他拔去一只木塞，将溶液尽数倒入杯中。

 

“还不算晚。”Severus在Remus伸手捧住杯子时两手依旧抖个不停。

 

Remus对他暖暖微笑，将杯沿凑近唇边，轻啜一口，慢慢闭上眼睛。Severus绝望地看着爱人一口接一口饮下毒鸩，终于仰起头一滴不剩灌进喉咙。他将空杯子交还回来，Severus默默接过，放在旁边的草地上。

 

“改变主意吧，”Severus又紧了紧圈住Remus的手臂，低声乞求。“我有解毒剂。”

 

Remus靠在他胸口，静静望那清润月轮。“我不后悔，”他喘气，“实际上，我对自己这辈子基本上都不后悔。唯一遗憾的，就是我没能把更多时间用来和你在一起。”

 

Severus额头抵住爱人鬓角，“我这辈子唯一 _不_ 后悔的，就是和你共同度过的这段日子。”

 

Remus阖上眼睑，复又睁开，怔怔瞪着月亮好像在试图保持清醒。“别让下半辈子都陷在哀悼和怀念里，”狼人气息越来越浅，“答应我，Severus。别浪费生命去懊悔那些你根本无力改变的事情。”

 

点头前他只犹豫了一秒。这不是自己第一次撒谎，也绝不会是最后一次。“我保证。”他吻上发丝斑白的头顶。

 

虚弱地略微颔首，Remus终于放心闭上了眼睛，再也没有张开。“我爱你，”男人又低低重复一次，“你要永远记得……”

 

夜风萧索转瞬间吞没他的哀嚎，胸口被活活掏空，扯碎心脉撒了一地不堪狠狠蹂躏，破开的洞任由寒气穿堂呼啸。泪水滑过颧骨，在脸上留下冰冷印痕，Severus起身，将Remus平放，用毯子盖好，还不忘细致掖紧边角。他塞了张纸条在Remus手心里，然后弯腰，亲吻爱人已然失去温度的双唇。

 

“原谅我，”唇瓣间他呢喃，“这一次，我绝不要再背负曾经做过的事独自偷生。”

 

 

~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~

 

_2004_ _年10_ _月20_ _日_

_致任何可能看到这个的人，_

_习惯上当一个人自杀时，总要解释原因，以便让活着的人不会感到困扰。_

_我这辈子没什么值得骄傲的，而且更多情况下我会选择悔恨，这刚好是我计划了却还来不及做的事，但同样也是我所无法容忍的事。Remus_ _身体状况一天天恶化，我再也无力照顾他。他已经享受不到生活的任何乐趣，照顾他却是巨大的负担。所以我好意结束他的苦难，减轻别人可能对他的责任。是慈悲心让我往他的饮料中加了些东西，这样他就会安稳地睡去，永远不再醒来。_

_是怯懦驱使我给自己的杯子里也加了点料。我清楚是由于我的责任才两次导致自己在乎的人与世长辞，而我竟然还活了下来。Remus_ _是我这辈子珍爱的第三个人，所以我绝对不容许那件事再次发生。_

_为了他，我希望死后的世界可以充满快乐和自由。_

_为了我，我希望那是一片空白。_

_你们可以怀着仇恨记住我，但是请如同Remus_ _对待周围的人们那样，怀着亲切与爱记住他。_

_倘若还有来世，请放心，你们将永远不必再看到我。_

_Severus Snape_

 

 

 

END

 

 

BY 水蓝色的鱼

2009/7/19

 

凌晨1点，泣不成声

 


End file.
